Le secret d'une vie
by Cheshire Sloth
Summary: Naruto se réveille à l'hôpital sans aucun souvenir, pourtant tout le monde semble heureux de son réveille pourquoi pas lui ? Que lui manque t-il ?Qui lui manque t-il ? Sasunaru/Romance/ Un peu d'angst aussi/Drame Terminé ! venez lire !
1. Réveille

Blanc...Une douleur blanche qui me vrillait les yeux, puis de nouveau le noir. Lentement je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux. Je compris alors que ce n'était pas m'a vue qui avait un problème mais que tout était bel et bien blanc autour de moi...Un hôpital ? Comment avait-je atterri ici ? Je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir, tout ce dont je me souvenais c'était cette voix :

"Reviens, reviens pour..."

Le reste était confus, pour qui devais-je revenir et surtout revenir d'où ? Alors que je me remettais difficilement de l'attaque lumineuse contre ma rétine, j'entendis des bruits de pas, constatant au passage que que mon ouïe venait de me revenir. Le lourd rideau qui me séparait du reste de la salle fut tiré et apparu alors deux hommes en blanc, médecin ?

Ainsi qu'une jeune femme juste derrière eux qui abordait malgré sa casquette des cheveux étrangement rose. Le femme pleurait alors que les deux médecins souriait chaleureusement, l'un d'eux ouvrit la bouche, sa voix était remplie d'émotions contenue :

"Vous voila enfin réveillez, nous commencions a perdre espoir."

Espoir ? Ce mot m'était bizarrement familier, mais je ne m'attardait pas sûr ce détail, un autre me torturais a savoir...Qui était ces gens ? Que faisais-je ici ? Et surtout qui était-je ? J'ouvris la bouche pour tenter de de parler mais seul un gargouillis infâme m'échappa. L'autre médecin s'empressa de m'expliquer :

"Vous avez sûrement perdu provisoirement l'usage de la parole, ne vous en faite pas elle devrait revenir"

L'autre homme approuva ces dires d'un signe de tête, L'infirmière vint alors me voir, posant des questions d'usage :

"Savez-vous comment vous, vous appelez ?"

Je secouais la tête négativement, l'infirmière continua très professionnelle

"Savez-vous quel age vous avez ?"

Nouveau hochement de tête négatif, je vis la jeune femme se mordiller la lèvre avant de continuer, le regard assombrie

*Connaissez-vous les raisons de votre présence ici ?"

Je secouais encore la tête, après avoir cependant marqué une un temps d'hésitation. J'avais l'impression de savoir et de ne pas savoir en même temps. Le jeune femme me sourit tendrement et déclara :

"Vous, vous appelez Uzumaki Naruto êtes âgé de 21 ans et avez eu un grave accident qui vous à conduit ici."

La surprise devait se lire sans peine sur mon visage. Je ne comprenais plus rien, alors mon corps c'était soudain mis à trembler, des souvenirs flou me revenait par vague et les douleurs revenait également. Soudain se fut de nouveau le noir complet où seul résonnait cette voix grave et profonde me répétant inlassablement les même mots :

"Reviens, reviens pour..."

Vous voulez savoir comment j'en suis arrivé là ? Alors je vais vous racontez mon histoire, tout commence...

A suivre...

Délire de fin de l'auteur et ses amie :

Naruto : Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je vais encore m'en prendre plein la gueule dans cette fics

Fofolle: mais non voyons voit la vie du côté positif ! je ne vais pas que te faire souffrir ^.^

Sasu : Et moi j'apparais pas ? c'est quoi cette fics débile ?

Tyli: Qui a dit que tu n'apparaitrais pas âpres espèce de... u_u

Fofolle: Hey on ne commence pas déjà les hostilités vous savez même pas de quoi se composera cette fic u.u

Bon reviews ?


	2. Souvenirs

Chp 2 Souvenir :

Tout commence il me semble il y à quelque mois, jour ou année qu'en sais-je au fond ? J'étais un jeune homme épanoui, plutôt criard et vraiment boulet toute les conneries du monde je les avait fait. Vous connaissez l'expression faire les 400 coups ? Et bien avec moi c'était plus une réalité qu'une expression. Bruyant et agité je passais ma vie à faire chier tout le monde, bref un sale gamin insupportable quoi.

Mais d'après beaucoup de filles ce côté agaçant de ma personnalité était rattrapé par mon physique, en effet j'avais un certain charmes. Des grands yeux bleu océanique qui reflétait à eux seul l'océan et tout mes sentiments passait dans mon regard, laissant percevoir ce que je ressentais a tous. Mes cheveux était blond comme les blonds, légèrement défiant des lois de la gravité cependant il retombait pour la plus part sur ma nuque et quelque mèche devant mes yeux, certaine encadrait même mon visage. Mon corps était fin sans être musclé mais pas faible non plus, je savais me défendre et je gagnai a chaque fois que je me battait.

Bref, j'avais tout pour plaire sauf dans mon caractère je me faisait rapidement des amis et était souvent entouré. Mais au fond je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'une seul personne que je voulais vraiment, un jeune homme pour être exact. Mais laissons ça de côté pour le moment nous aurons tout le temps de parler de ça plus tard, revenons au fait.

Un soir mes amis m'avais invité a boire un coup dans un bar, d'habitude je ne supportais pas vraiment ça mais pour cette fois, c'était l'anniversaire de Kiba mon meilleurs ami, je lui devais bien ça après tout.

Kiba était un jeune homme tout aussi 'taré' si puis dire que moi, c'est avec lui qu'on avait fait les 400 coups faisant tourné en bourrique les professeurs et autre surveillant qui s'occupait de nous et de notre apprentissage, en même temps on n'était meilleurs ami depuis la maternelle. Des cheveux châtain toujours en bataille, lui donnant un air assez animal, des yeux légèrement bridées et aussi noir que les miens sont bleu. Il c'était même fait tatouer les joues de deux petit triangle rouge, le soir où il avait montré ça à sa mère elle l'avait tellement enflammé qu'il avait du fuir chez moi sous l'opposition.

Donc c'était se soir que toute ma vie a changer pour toujours j'aurais peut-être dû faire plus attention à ce qui c'était passer avant, j'aurais pus empêcher le drame, ou peut-être pas...

OoOoOoO

Mes yeux s'ouvrir de nouveau sur le plafond de ce que savais être l'hôpital. C'était un courant d'air qui m'avait réveiller, en tournant la tête je vit la fenêtre qui était ouverte. Quelqu'un avait dû oublier de la fermé, d'un geste difficile et douloureux je me redressais près à aller la fermé, un autre courant entra dans la salle, pourtant dehors les branches d'arbre n'avais pas bouger d'un pouce. Je m'approchais de cette fenêtre, légèrement apeuré bien que je n'en comprenais pas la raisons. Après tout c'était juste une fenêtre qui était ouverte.

Arrivé dans l'encadrement, je vis quelque chose briller à l'éclat de la lune sur le rebords. Un joyau bleu ? Que faisait-il là ? De plus il m'était familier, comme si c'était le mien, ma main tremblante s'approcha du bijoux et à peine l'eus-je pris dans ma main que déjà un courant me traversais, un courant de peur, oui j'avais peur et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Rapidement comme brûler je reculais de cette fenêtre que je vit avec horreur ce refermé toute seul. Mes yeux écarquillé par la peur commencèrent à s'affoler. Je serrais convulsivement le bijoux bleu dans ma main, j'avais l'impression quand m'accrochant à ce collier je m'accrochait au passé et a quelque chose d'important mais qui m'échappait complètement.

Finalement je me rassit sur mon lit, regardant fixement cette fenêtre qui venait de faire débuter tout une sorte de sentiments différents dans mon esprit, la peur oui, mais aussi l'inquiétude, pourtant ce n'est pas ça qui me surpris le plus, non, ce fut ce sentiments de joie intense qui montait en moi faisant même perler quelque goutte d'eau salée au coin de mes yeux. Pourquoi étais-je heureux avec ce simple collier ? Je ne sais pas et je n'avais pas envie de me poser des questions, j'étais vraiment fatigué après tout ça, c'était peu mais déjà trop pour moi. Alors sans un regard de plus pour le joyau je le posais dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet et posais mon regard sur la fenêtre. J'aurais pus juré voir des yeux bienveillant m'observer depuis l'arbre mais dans un sursaut de lucidité je me dit que c'était mon imagination, surtout que lorsque que je regardais de plus près je ne vit rien d'autre que les branches de l'arbre.

Sans plus me torturé l'esprit je sombrait dans le sommeil qui me tendait les bras depuis tout à l'heure , plongeant dans un sommeil sans rêves. Même si je sentais que quelque chose me manquait.

OoOoOoO

Se soir là, nous étions arriver dans un bar, j'aurais pus faire plus attention dés cette instant mais non j'étais trop occupé à me chamailler avec un certain châtain au yeux noir qui n'arrêtais pas de me lancé des piques auquel je répondais gracieusement. Les autres derrière nous était désespérer pas notre comportement de gamin de 3 ans alors que nous avions 18. Kiba et moi étions accompagné par deux filles et un autre garçons.

Il y avait Sakura, une jeune femme tout ce qu'il y à de plus sérieuse, travailleuse et sans conteste très intelligente. Je l'admirais pour ça mais également pour sa force de caractère et sa force tout court d'ailleurs, à laquelle j'avais déjà gouté d'ailleurs. Cependant elle savait se lâcher de temps en temps et s'éclater comme il le fallait, elle et moi on n'avais déjà essayer de sortir ensemble, il faut dire que j'avais toujours eu un faible pour elle. Hélas notre relations s'apparentait plus à une relation amical qu'amoureuse. De cette constations nous avons décider de rester bon amis voir même frère et sœur de cœur mais sans plus entre nous.

Cela nous convenait parfaitement. Sakura voulait devenir infirmière. Il faut aussi dire qu'elle était très belle, c'est cheveux lui arrivait au épaule et était d'un rose éclatant. Et malgré les idées qu'on pourrait s'en faire ça lui allait parfaitement, le rose de ses cheveux se mariait magnifiquement avec le vert émeraude de ses yeux. Elle était un peu comme moi, Sakura rattrapait beaucoup son sale caractère grâce à son physique.

La deuxième fille qui nous accompagnait s'appelait Ino, c'était la meilleurs amis et rival de Sakura. Entendez rival dans l'amour comme dans la scolarité. Elle était tout aussi belle que Sakura, ses cheveux était d'un blond plus blanc que les miens et ses yeux était bleu clair et sans fond. On aurait presque dit un piscine vu qu'elle était dépourvu de pupille ce qui en soit était flippant mais sur elle donnait bien. Niveau scolaire rien à dire, niveau très bon et élève model elle ne s'attirait jamais les foudres des professeurs, l'inverse de moi quoi. Elle voulait également devenir infirmière juste pour concurrencer Sakura je pense.

Et enfin le garçon qui nous accompagnait, Sai, une jeune homme tout ce qu'il y à de plus étrange. Ses cheveux tout aussi noirs que ses yeux, avec lui on ne savait jamais comment le prendre. Son sourire vous donnait toujours l'impression qu'il était faux, alors que c'est mots, blessants, était toujours dit sur un ton simple et bienheureux s'en était presque effrayant parfois. Pas la peine de dire qu'il s'en était pris des mendals extraordinaire de la part de Sakura et Ino pour ses mots blessant et parfois même insultants.

Bref tout cet petit compagnie entrait gaiement dans un bar branché du coin de la rue. Je m'étais diriger vers une table libre, la réservant pendant que les autres faisait la commande des boissons. Javais l'horrible impression d'être observer en large et en travers, mais dès que je me retournais personne n'avais ses yeux poser sur moi. C'était carrément flippant, mais je faisait abstraction de détaille au moment ou mes amis revinrent, je les grondait un peu en voyant toute ces boissons à l'alcool plus ou moins fort. Il faut dire qu'on ne rentrais pas à pied donc autant faire gaffe avec ce genre de truc. Finalement nous passions une bonne soirée, même si on n'avait délibérément privé Sai de boissons alcoolisé, c'était lui qui nous ramenais on avait décidé au hasard. Malgré ce regard pesant sur mon je m'en sortais bien et rigolais avec mes amis, participant activement aux conversations, rien qui ne sortais de l'ordinaire du moins c'est ce qu'on pensais. Je me levais soudainement m'excusant pour aller au toilette. A peine eues-je franchi le seuil des toilettes que j'entendis les sons d'une conversation étouffé par les murs. Le bruit semblait venir d'une des fenêtre au hauteur et entrouverte.

Ce n'était pas dans ma nature d'espionner les gens, mais par contre sa l'était d'être curieux. Alors sans un bruit ou du moins le moins possible je me hissais sur la cuvette des toilettes la plus proche de la fenêtre et écoutait cette conversation.

« ...échappé très longtemps, dit une première voix, grave et carverneuse

-Je sais très bien ! Mais ce n'est pas la peine de venir jusqu'ici il ne viendra pas avec vous !Répliqua une voix plus fluide, sûrement quelqu'un de plus jeune mais masculine aussi

-Si, bien sûr que si, tu le sais autant que moi, il n'en réchappera pas...

-Va te faire foutre, je ferais tout, t'a compris ! Tout pour qu'il t'échappe, c'est mon frère après tout !

-Huhuhu, rêve mon petit, il ne pourra pas me résister bien longtemps et je sais comment l'avoir, ce jeune blond m'y aiderais mieux que tu ne peux le penser.

Un coups très familier du coups de poing me parvint alors que des pas se firent rapide, comme si dehors une des deux personnes c'était mise à courir, l'autre se releva et son pas disparu bientôt bien que plus lent. Moi j'étais un peu sous le choque, de quoi ces deux fou parlait-il ? Du coup sa m'avait couper l'envie de pisser, fallait vraiment être déranger pour parler de quelqu'un comme ça. Je plaignait celui qui allait être mis dans ce guêpier. Bah de toute façon c'était pas mes affaires je n'avais fait que surprendre cette conversation rien de bien méchant. Sur c'est bonne pensé que je rejoins le reste du groupe.

OoOoOoO

De nouveau je me réveillais, mon sommeil me semblait troublé par des rêves mais j'étais pourtant sûr de ne me souvenir de rien en me réveillant. Mais c'était surtout cette impression de manque qui m'avait réveillé et sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi, je glissais ma main dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet et en sortit le collier, inconsciemment et pris d'une envie subite je le passait autour de mon cou. Puis sur ce geste réconfortant je me rendormis presque immédiatement comme si se pendentif avait un effet positif sur mon sommeil.

A suivre...

**_Fan2yaoi :_** _Kyaaaaaa !!! Un commentaire d'un de mes exemples dans le monde de la fic !! *_**_tourne de l'oeil * _**_Hum hum, donc merci pour ton commentaire j'espère que la suite est à la hauteur de t'es espérance *.*_

**_Délire de l'auteur et ses amies :_**

Fofolle : Et voilaaaa !!

Naru : Mouais pour l'instant je suis pas encore mort n'y martyriser

Sasu : Et moi je suis toujours pas là

Akio : On t'a dit de patienter !!!!!!

Sasu : Pff


	3. Amer

Chap 3 : Amer

Mon sommeil fut des plus calme et des plus agréable que j'avais pus connaître depuis que j'étais à l'hôpital. Comme le calme après la tempête, je me levais lentement de mon lit blanc et tout aussi immaculé que le reste de la salle de repos qu'était cette chambre. Je m'aperçut que bizarrement j'avais beaucoup plus de mal à me lever que la veille, mes jambes tremblant alors même qu'hier soir elle me portait sans mal. Je ne me posais pas plus de question et m'approchais de la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre.

Après une toilette rapide, je me décidais à sortir de cette chambre qui m'avait accueilli bien trop longtemps à mon goût, même si ça ne faisait que deux jour que j'avais repris connaissance, je n'aimais pas les hôpitaux c'était une chose dont je pouvais être sûr. Sur ces pensés que je partit en vadrouille dans les couloirs tous aussi blanc les uns que les autres. Ce trop plein de blanc commençait à me rendre malade.

Au bout de deux heures de promenade sans avoir croisé grand monde n'y grand chose d'intéressant je finis par croiser l'infirmière qui était là à mon réveil. Elle était toujours affublé de sa casquette blanche et de ses cheveux rose, mais je trouvais que cela lui allait bien. Lorsqu'elle me vit un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage tendre. Elle vint à ma rencontre puis entama simplement la conversation :

« _Oïe Naruto, que fait tu là_ ?

-..., fut la seule chose que je répondais, après tout je ne pouvais toujours pas parler

-_Oh je voit, ta voix n'est toujours pas revenue ? Dommage je vais devoir faire la conversation toute seule_, fit-elle avec un petit sourire triste

-..., je contentais d'acquiescer, m'excusant d'un petit sourire.

-_C'est rien, j'aurais juste l'air un peu folle_, Elle rit et son rire me sembla des plus doux, _Sinon je ne me suis pas présenter, je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, enchantée _

-..., son sourire me mit du étrangement du baume au coeur. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais le voir sourire me fit sourire en retour.

Puis nous, nous sommes dirigés vers la salle de repos des infirmières, là nous avions commencer à discuter enfin pour être exact elle parlait et moi je hochais la tête pour dire si j'étais d'accord ou non. Tout ce passait relativement bien et l'ambiance était chaleureuse quand soudain je fit tombé un livre posé sur la table, en me penchant pour le ramasser cela fit sortir le pendentif qui était jusqu'à présent caché derrière le tissu de ma robe d'hôpital.

Dès que le regard de Sakura se posa sur le bijoux, ses yeux se plissèrent et s'assombrirent. Je sentais sa colère s'échapper de tout son corps telle un poison gardé enfermé depuis des années :

«_Naruto ! Qui t'a donné ce collier _? Sa voix était froide et dur comme la pierre, comme une reproche glacé.

Je hochais les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que je ne savais pas d'où il me venait. Violemment elle se leva et m'arracha le collier avant de le jeter par la fenêtre l'air d'une furie. Je la regardait faire les yeux écarquillés, j'avais voulut l'en empêcher mais j'avais été trop long. Je vit l'éclat du joyaux briller au soleil jusqu'à disparaître dans les fourrés. Une colère tout aussi puissante que la sienne monta en moi et je me tournais vers elle, la fusillant rageusement des yeux. Mais ma colère se tût lorsque je la vis, elle jeune femme qui me semblais si forte, pleurer à chaude l'armes, murmurant entre de sanglot :

« Tout ça c'est de sa faute, Naruto ! Sa faute ! Sa faute si tu était plongé dans ce coma depuis 3 ans ! »

La surprise et le choque me firent avoir des vertiges et je dû m'assoir pour ne pas m'effondrer, trois ans...Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Trois ans que j'étais plonger dans le coma ? Tout devins flou autour de moi, des souvenirs tentais de percer la carapace d'amnésie qui entourais ma mémoire, mais hélas aucune n'y parvint mais le poids culpabilité énorme m'écrasais. Je n'arrivais plus a respirer, alors que j'entendais vaguement la voix inquiète de Sakura m'appeler. Je sombrais une fois de plus dans le sommeil.

OoOoOoO

Malheureusement, se soir là on n'avait pas réussi à empêcher Sai de boire. Il avait échappé à notre vigilance quelque seconde et l'instant d'après il était aussi bourré que Sakura et Ino c'est pour dire. Kiba lui n'était pas en meilleurs formes que moi, bref c'était le gros bordel niveau sobriété, restais la question fatidique ! Qui allait nous reconduire ? Il fut décider que c'était moi le moins bourré donc le plus apte à nous ramené et malgré mes protestations, je me retrouvais vite dehors à la recherche de la voiture, parlant avec moi-même :

« Putain quel bande de sale con ! Il me foute dehors avec des tas de gens qui ont des jumeaux ! Pis elle est où c'te bagniol ! »

Alors que je titubais dans les rues, cherchant la voiture pour la ramener devant le bar, lorsque j'eus enfin trouver la voiture je remarquais quelqu'un appuyer contre celle-ci. Une fois arrivé devant je reconnus immédiatement l'objet de tout mes désirs. Sasuke Uchiwa, tout simplement le plus beau mec que la terre est porté. Il était là, nonchalamment appuyer contre le capot de la voiture et d'un coup je me sentais plus bourré du tout. Il s'approcha de moi et passa sa main sur ma joue, un micro sourire ornait ses lèvres :

« _Tu sors avec t'es amis et tu ne préviens même pas _?

-_Je...Oui et alors ? C'est pas comme si on n'était marier _!répliquait-je peu sûr de moi, j'étais toujours ainsi devant lui.

-_Hm...Il faudra bien te faire pardonné alors_, le sourire qu'il affichait était tout sauf sain pour moi

-Pervers !

Il se contenta de sourire et de poser ses lèvres contre les miennes, je me laissais aller l'étreinte douce qu'il glissa autour de moi. D'abord chaste notre échange devint vite plus passionné et je perdit toute notion du temps et de l'espace. C'est pourquoi je sursautais lorsque j'entendis un petit grognement derrière nous. Sakura et les autres était là, visiblement lassé de m'attendre ils étaient eux-même venue voir ce qui me retenais. Je leur fis un petit sourire d'excuse alors que Sasuke me piquait les clé. Prétextant qu'il n'était pas bourré lui ! On se casa tous dans la voiture et on n'était partit vers la maison de chacun.

Pendant le trajet je me remémorait le jour où j'avais avouer mon amour à Sasuke. Il pleuvait se jour là et nous, nous étions abrité sous un porche en attendant que sa ce calme. Puis nous avions commencer à parler de tout et de rien, mais cela ne me convenais pas. Je savais qu'il avait des sentiments pour moi mais il m'avait dit qu'il ne voulais pas parce qu'on était deux hommes et toute sorte d'excuse bidon. Au moment où il allait continuer de parler je l'avais interrompu et m'était énerver contre lui. Lui criant dessus que je l'aimais et que ses excuses il pouvait se les mettre là où je pensais. Il était surpris au début puis finalement avait décider de lui aussi se laisser aller. Ctte nuit là j'avais donné ma première fois à Sasuke Uchiwa.

Finalement cela faisait des mois que nous étions ensemble et tout ce passait bien. C'était 'l'amour fou' comme on dirait, malgré c'est côté très pervers Sasuke était quelqu'un de facile à vivre. Il ne pouvait certainement pas en dire autant sur moi. Je revins à moi lorsque je sentis la voiture s'arrêter définitivement et je compris qu'on était arrivé. A peine nous étions rentré à la maison que deux bras chaud m'entourèrent et qu'une bouche taquine se glissa contre mon cou, je frissonais malgré moi :

« _Sasu, pas se soir je suis complètement mort._

-_Hm...Je sais, dans ce cas laisse moi te rappeler quel jour nous sommes_. Me susurra t-il à l'oreille

Je me retournais et l'interrogeait du regard. Il soupira puis sourit tendrement

-_Le jour de nos 1 ans Naru...C'est demain_

_-Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié !_

_-J'avais remarqué, me laisserait tu t'offrir ton cadeau en avance ?_

OoOoOoO

Un nouvel évanouissement et je me retrouvais encore dans cette chambre trop blanche. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux j'eus l'impression de ne faire que ça depuis près de deux jours. En tournant la tête vers l'extérieure je pris conscience de deux chose. La première c'était qu'il faisait déjà nuit dehors, et la seconde c'était que la fenêtre étais de nouveau ouverte. Je m'approchais, cette fois la peur ne m'habitais plus, je savais que ce n'était pas dangereux et au fond de moi je ne voulais pas avoir peur. Une fois dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre je fus pris d'un sentiment de déjà vue alors que je trouvais le pendentif bleu de nouveau à sa place, sur le rebord de cette fenêtre. Un sourire tendre, amoureux même vint éclairer mon visage. Sans le savoir je savais d'où venais ce collier et pourquoi il était là. Je levais mes perle aiguë-marine vers le ciel où scintillais des centaines d'étoiles.

Un courant d'air frais passa dans mes cheveux et me fit l'impression d'une caresse sur mon visage avant que je décide à reculer et que la fenêtre se referme d'elle-même. Oui j'étais heureux, et je trouvais bien vite le sommeil. Avec pour seul mot flottant dans mon esprit :

« Amour »

A suivre....

_**Fan2yaoi**_: _Merci encore *.* Oui tu es un exemple plus que tu ne peux le pensé, et puis concernant les retards je suis pas mieux que toi ^^' Là c'est juste que l'inspiration vient toute seule. J'espére que ça te plait toujours, mais je te préviens sa va devenir bien plus sombre et triste au fur et à mesure ^.^'_

_**Délire de l'auteur et ses amies :**_

Fofolle lit son script et pleure : Noooooon c'est horrible je peux pas !! T.T bouhouhouhou !!

Akio en pleure aussi : T'es qu'une sadiqueeeuuu bouhouhouhou

Tyli idem : Elle sait bouhouhouhou

Naru/Sasu :Euu.. ~.~' Reviews ?


	4. Amour

Chap 4 : Amour...

Nous étions tout les deux au milieux de notre salon, je sentais mon coeur battre à toute vitesse d'anticipation. J'interrogeai mon amant du regard mais je ne recevais en retour qu'un sourire énigmatique, alors que je commençais à me demander s'il avait vraiment trouvé un cadeau, Sasuke sortit quelque chose de sa poche intérieur. Une magnifique boite de velours noir se trouvais sous mes yeux ou un éclat de curiosité enfantine flottait tranquillement.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit je fut soufflé par la beauté de l'objet que contenais cette boite, une chaine en argent auquel était passé le plus beau joyau que je n'avais jamais vu, où était-ce seulement parce-que c'est Sasuke qui me l'offrait. Je n'en savais rien, mais je pris le bijoux dans ma main du bout des doigts, les larmes au yeux parce-que je savais d'où venait ce bijoux et je croyais ne plus jamais le revoir. La voix de mon amant s'éleva alors :

« J'ai dû déployer des trésors de recherche pour le retrouver...

-Sasu..Je...

Ma voix était étrangler par l'émotion, ce collier venait de mon père en réalité il l'avait offert à ma mère pour leur anniversaire de mariage...Quelque mois plut tard il décédait tout les deux dans un incendie sous mes yeux d'enfant. Ce collier était tout ce que j'avais pus récupérer de ma famille mais un jour on me l'avait voler. La dépression dans la quel m'avais plongé la perte de ce précieux joyau était tel que seul Sasuke avait réussi à m'en sortir alors que nous n'étions même pas encore ensemble. Et maintenant il était là sous mes yeux bleu emplie de larmes. Je réussi à trouver assez de voix pour m'exprimer :

« Sasu, je ne sais pas quoi dire...

-Ne dit rien dans ce cas

-Je ne te demanderais pas comment tu à fait pour le retrouver mais je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissant.

-Je sais...Ce sera la preuve de mon amour sans frontière pour toi

Son petit sourire, sa voix et ses paroles, tous cela me firent rougir énormément mais j'étais tellement heureux que peux m'importait d'être aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Une main douce caressa ma joue et le collier fut passer autour de mon cou. En redressant la tête je murmurais à cette homme qui partageait ma vie :

-Se sera l'espoir que je garderais de te revoir toujours lorsque je rentrerais le soir.

-L'espoir hein ? Très bien mais ne le perd plus, cet espoir...

Je souriais largement et lui sautais au cou pour l'embrasser langoureusement, comme si avec se baiser je pouvais lui transmettre tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui. Se soir là, nos corps s'unirent encore une fois prouvant à qui voulait l'entendre notre amour éperdue l'un pour l'autre. Ce fut une semaine après cela que tout notre bonheur bascula à jamais.

OoOoOoO

J'ouvrais lourdement un oeil, puis tout aussi lentement j'ouvris le deuxième. Un doux rayon de soleil venait de me caresser la joue ce qui m'avais réveiller. Avec une flemme matinal je m'assis sur mon lit d'hôpital et automatiquement mon regard glissa vers la fenêtre qui se trouvais là, cette fenêtre mystérieuse mais qui m'avais plus d'une fois rendu le sourire sans raison. Inconsciemment ma main vint se placer sur mon torse, à l'endroit où se trouvait mon collier. Puis d'un pas lent je me relevais et décidais de me faire une petite toilette rapide.

Au moment où je sortais de la salle de bain, se fut l'infirmière Sakura et entra dans la pièce avec son sourire d'ange habituelle. Bizarrement je ne lui en voulais pas pour la veille, après tout j'avais récupérer par je ne sais qu'elle miracle mon collier donc pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire. La jeune femme vint me voir et commença à me parler, sachant que je ne pouvais toujours pas parler elle se contentais de me parler un peu de tout, me faisait sourire légèrement parfois. C'était devenue une sorte de rituel entre nous. Elle venait, me parlait, je me contentais d'acquiescer de temps en temps puis elle repartais prendre son service.

Sauf que ce jour là alors qu'elle parlais un peu au hasard son regard se posa sur la fenêtre. Puis se tournant vers moi tout sourire elle s'exclama :

-Tu ne voudrais pas changer de chambre Naruto ?

-...?Je l'interrogeait du regard

-Eh bien avoir pour seul fenêtre une fenêtre condamner ce n'est pas cool

J'eus un moment de flottement avant de comprendre l'étendu de ses paroles. Condamné ? Mais ce n'était pas possible ! Je l'avais vu s'ouvrir j'avais vu le collier sur le rebord de cette fenêtre...Pour confirmé que je n'étais pas fou je me précipitais sur la fenêtre, sous l'oeil étonné de l'infirmière. Une fois devant la fenêtre je tentais de l'ouvrir, mais j'avais beau essayer la fenêtre ne bougeait pas d'un iota. Je ne comprenais pas, enfin il n'y avait pas grand chose que je comprenais c'est dernier temps, mais là c'était limite fou, je devenais fou il n'y avais que cette explication.

Alors que je commençais à me rentrer cette idée dans la tête, le collier se rappela à moi. Non je n'étais pas fou, ce bijou je ne l'avais pas rêvé, il était bel et bien là, autour de mon cou. Non, non je n'était pas devenue fou, il y avait forcément une explication à toute cette histoire. Tellement j'étais perdue dans mes pensés que je n'entendit pas Sakura me saluer et aller prendre son service. Me retrouvant complètement seul, une phrase de mon passé oublier revint s'infiltrer dans ma mémoire tell un poison cruelle qui me dévorait de l'intérieur :

« _Ce sera la preuve de mon amour sans frontière pour toi..._ »

Quel amour ?! Je ne me souvenais pas et j'avais l'impression que tout ce qui m'arrivait était à cause de ce collier, de ce simple bijou...Sans frontière...Le calme revint dans mon esprit alors que sous mes yeux apparu le plus bel homme que j'eusse vu. C'est cheveux noir au reflet bleuté était mi-long, lui frôlant les épaules. Sa peau était blanche et semblais tellement douce au toucher, mais le plus beau était ses yeux, d'un noir profond et insondable il me parut pourtant que je savais lire dans ses yeux aussi noir qu'une nuit sans lune. Mais lorsque je voulut tendre la main pour le toucher, il disparut, une hallucination ? Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Sûrement parce-que j'avais pris conscience que rien ne me séparait de mon passé, sans frontière. Alors qu'on m'avais prédit à ne pas retrouver ma voix avant quelque jours un nom m'échappa un seul :

-Sasuke...

Et mon sourire s'illumina lentement, retrouvant un éclat que je ne lui connaissait pas. Oui j'allais le retrouver, j'allais pouvoirs le prendre dans mes bras et lui demander de m'expliquer tout ce qui c'était passer. J'en était sûr qu'à nous deux nous pourrions remontez la pente et m'aider à me souvenir. Parce que si je ne le connaissait pas, au fond je savais que c'était une personne précieuse pour moi et que je...L'aimais ?

OoOoOoO

Une semaine après que Sasuke m'est offert ce magnifique collier qui signifiait tant pour moi et encore plus maintenant. Nous étions chez nous, quand soudain mon amant avait eu la soudaine envie de sortir manger quelque chose, ne pouvant rien lui refuser j'avais accepter. Nous avions dégotté un restaurant pas trop cher et qui servait de la nourriture délicieuse et pendant que nous dinions, je me levais et m'excusait pour aller au toilette. Il me sourit et me gratifia d'une phrase perverse dont il avait le secret et je filais en rougissant fortement. Lorsque j'eus finis je revins gaiement mais Sasuke avait désormais la mine sombre et le regard froid. Lorsque je me rassis en face de lui et releva la tête et m'adressa la regard le plus froid qu'il ne m'avais jamais envoyer.

J'étais quelque peu sous le choque, mais j'avais beau le questionné il restait aussi silencieux qu'une tombe finalement je laissais tombé et le reste du repas se passa dans une ambiance froide et dur...Je ne comprenais pas, il y à quelque instant il était souriant et me provoquait gentiment et maintenant il ne faisait que rester silencieux et me regarder froidement. Nous sortîmes du restaurant en silence puis il se tourna vers moi l'air grave, mais je pouvais maintenant lire dans ses yeux de la douceur et de l'amour pour moi ce qui contrasta complètement avec les mots qui jaillirent de sa bouche. Je m'y un long moment à comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Mais dès que ce fut fait je me m'y à lui courir après, je voulais des explications ! Je voulais savoir pourquoi ! Pendant ma course ses mots cruelle revenait en moi :

« C'est fini entre nous Naruto... Je viendrais récupérer mes affaires... »

A suivre...

Sasunaru-tina :Merci de ta reviews, j'espère ne pas mefaire tuer sur ce chapitre ^^" La fic va devenir de plus en plus triste donc bon ^.^ Enjoy !

Natsuko123 : Si tu avais hâte la voilà ^.^ J'essaie de faire un chapitre par jour et sache que je travail sur la suite de "Les dix queue du renard" Voila, encore merci ^.^

_**Délire de l'auteur et ses amies : **_

Fofolle, se fait flinguer par tout le monde : Arg X_X

Akio : COMMENT A TU PU ?!!

Tyli : c'est horrible, pauvre Naruto ! T.T

* Tout les lecteurs massacrent encore l'auteur *

Fofolle : Mais ça va...(pas) S'arranger ! Vous en faite pas ^^' euuuu...Reviews ?...


	5. Destruction

Chap 5 : Destruction

Je lui courais après à en perdre haleine, ma respiration était courte et sifflante car dans mon moment d'absence Sasuke avait parcourut plus de distance que je ne le pensais. Je ne voulais pas y croire ! Je ne voulais pas croire qu'il avait pus me quitter ainsi. Tout allais si bien entre nous pourtant, je voulais des explications, je voulais savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce silence et pourquoi cet adieu ? Courant comme si j'avais la mort au fesses, ce qui était en quelque sorte le cas. Reviens, reviens Sasuke sans toi je ne suis plus rien.

Sans toi ma vie n'a plus de sens, tu m'a sortit de mes ténèbres comme je t'est sortit des tient. Je sentis contre mon torse le tambourinement de mon cœur lier à celui de collier qui suivait le rythme endiabler de ma course. Finalement je m'arrêtais au milieu d'une rue mal éclairé, mon regard se posait partout à la fois, je devais le retrouver, je voulais le revoir plus que tout, sinon j'en oublierais même comment respirer. La lune éclairait une partit de cette route et je suivait inconsciemment son scintillement peut-être parce-que la lune blême me faisait à la couleur de ta peau ? Que la nuit me faisait pensé à t'es yeux ? Je n'en savais rien mais je continuais d'avancer.

Mes larmes inondais mes joues mais tout à coup elle se tarirent lorsque je te vit, tu était debout, calme et toujours aussi beau. Ton regard froid était posé sur quelqu'un que je ne connaissait pas, mais sa face me rappelais horriblement celle d'un serpent, je restais dans l'ombre écoutant votre conversation :

-_Tu ne pourra pas plus lui faire du mal et encore moins m'atteindre, je l'est quitter _! Sa c'était ta voix, aussi froide et tranchante qu'une lame de couteau.

-Bien sûr, tu peut toujours croire ça mais alors...Pourquoi t'a t-il suivit ?

J'eus un sursaut car cette voix je la reconnaissais, je l'avais entendus le soir de l'anniversaire de Kiba, un deuxième sursaut me secoua en entendant le bruit typique d'une arme à la quel on retirais la sécurité. Je tournais la tête et vit un homme tout de noir vêtu au yeux caché par l'éclat de ses lunettes, ses cheveux me semblait d'un gris bleuter retenue en queue de cheval. Il me fit reculer simplement et avançant et cela me sortit de l'ombre. M'exposant au regard horrifier de mon ex ? Amant et de son interlocuteur qui souriait comme...Un serpent peu sourire.

-Kabuto...Bute-le

Mes yeux s'écarquillait sous l'horreur et je tentais de reculer encore plus, mais je savais que cela ne savais rien de fuir maintenant. Je fermais les yeux et le coups retentit puis un deuxième. Je m'éffondrais.

OoOoOoO

Lorsque Sakura entra dans ma chambre pour sa visite journalière je lui sourit et posait ma question que un bout de papier. Malgré le prénom que j'avais prononcé hier, ma voix ne voulais ressortir plus que cela. Je tendis donc ma question à l'infirmière, elle sourit et regarda le bout de papier et son sourire disparut immédiatement. Elle déclara de la même voix que lorsqu'elle avait vue le collier :

-Oublie ça Naruto ! Ne cherche pas à le trouver ni même à savoir qui s'est !

Sur c'est mot dur elle me laissa en plan, moi et mes larmes, sa me blessait énormément ce qu'elle venait de dire. Ne comprenais t-elle pas que j'en avais besoin ? Que je devais le retrouver pour savoir ce qui m'était vraiment arrivé puisque personne ne semblait le savoir. Bien malgré moi, je ravalais mes larmes et retournais m'assoir sur mon lit. Je devais réfléchir à tout ça, a tout ce que e savais depuis que je m'était réveiller. Sakura semblait bien me connaître, devais-je en déduire qu'elle me connaissait avant que je n'est mon accident ? J'avais des hallucinations d'une personne qui habitait mon passé et que j'aimais. De plus j'avais retrouver un collier qui n'aurait pas dû avoir autant d'effet sur moi, pourtant il m'avait fait me sentir tellement bien j'avais eu comme l'impression que cela signifiait que quelqu'un ne m'avais pas oublier.

J'avais beau me creuser la tête je ne trouvais pas de lien entre tout c'est indices aussi minime soit-il. Alors, déterminer comme jamais je décidais que je harcellerais la jeune femme au cheveux rose, je lui ferais dire ce qu'elle sait parce qu'il était évident qu'elle savait quelque chose. Mon manège commença donc des le lendemain, dès que Sakura venait je refusais de lui 'parler' si elle ne me disait pas ce qu'elle savait. Bien sûr parfois elle ne venait plus en ayant marre de mes gamineries qui la blessait plus qu'elle le laissait voir. Mais lorsqu'elle ne venait pas, c'est moi qui allait à elle, je la suivait sans jamais donné une quelconque impression que je voulais lui parler. Au bout d'une longue semaine de silence froid entre nous elle finit par craqué et demanda sa mutation ailleurs. Elle fut muté dans un hôpital psychiatrique et je ne la vit plus du tout.

Malgré moi nos entrevue me manquait cruellement, quel était donc ce secret qu'elle cachait au point de ce faire éloigner de moi intentionnellement. De plus depuis quelque temps, à chaque fois que je m'endormais je faisais toujours le même rêves. J'était dans une salle noir quand soudain apparaissait devant moi l'hallucination que j'avais eu, Sasuke, il me regardait puis faisait demi-tours, alors je lui courais après tentant de l'attraper mais plus j'avançais et plus il s'éloignait, j'avais beau crier son prénom il ne se retournais pas. Finalement je me retrouvais seul, effroyablement seul j'aurais voulu la présence de Sakura au moins, elle qui me soutenais depuis le début mais elle m'avait fuit, pa ma faute.

Lorsque je relevais la tête dans cet espace noir c'était parce que j'entendais deux coups de feu, et soudain mon ventre me faisais souffrir, une balle y était logé. Je m'effondrais avant de me réveiller en sueur dans mon lit. Au bout du plusieurs jour à faire ce même rêve je finit par essayer de l'analyser, et c'est là qu'une chose me sauta au yeux comme une évidence. Il y avait deux coups de feu...Et je n'avais qu'une seul blessure. Se soir là alors que je venais d'avoir cette révélation, la fenêtre soit disant condamner de ma chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et immédiatement je me levais et m'approchais de celle-si.

Mon souffle se coupa lorsque je vit ce qui m'attendais sur le rebord de la fenêtre. C'était une seule et unique balle, elle était toute abimé et semblait couverte de sang. Je la lâchais avec horreur et restais plusieurs minute devant ce minuscule objet qui m'avait comme brûler les doigts. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Je ne comprenais plus rien du tout, mais alors vraiment plus rien ! Pourquoi une balle apparaissait à ma fenêtre, fenêtre qui n'aurait jamais dû s'ouvrir et surtout pourquoi avait-je si mal au coeur. Pourquoi une souffrances sans nom prenait par entière de moi.

Je restais assis devant la fenêtre durant des heures, elle se referma au bout d'un moment et le soleil se leva sans que je le voit. Au bout du plusieurs heures supplémentaire, ma porte s'ouvrit et Sakura apparut, elle n'avait plus son habille d'infirmière je supposais qu'elle était en congé aujourd'hui de toute façon je n'avais plus aucune notion du temps. Elle s'approcha de moi et murmura :

-Je vais te montrer Naruto...Habille toi..

Dès que c'est mot eurent franchit sa bouche je me relevais, abandonnant mes sombres pensés et m'habillais en quatrième vitesse sous l'oeil triste de Sakura. Au bout de quelque minute nous étions dans sa voiture, j'avais reçut une autorisation de sortit spécial grâce à elle. Le paysage défilais devant mes yeux, je l'observait avec une joie enfantine car j'avais l'impression de le voir pour la première fois. Puis je finit par m'endormir pendant ce trajet assez long.

OoOoOoO

Noir...Tout était noir, j'avais mal affreusement mal mais je sentais que je vivais. Je ne sais pas comment mais je le sentais. Je sentais également une chaleur autour de moi, comme si quelqu'un me serrait dans ses bras. Mais qui pouvait-il bien faire ça ? Peut-être était-je chez moi ? Que tout ce qui m'était arriver n'était qu'une illusion peut-être même un simple cauchemar et que dans mon sommeil je mettais cogner, expliquant ma douleur. Mais elle était trop puissant, trop cuisante, comme une brûlure au fond de mon être qui se répandait dans tout mes muscles tout mes os.

Tient ? C'était quoi se bruit ? On dirait un sonnerie, non une alarme plutôt comme celle des ambulance. Quelqu'un avait eu un accident ? La pauvre j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop blesser, soudain la chaleur qui m'entourais me quitta remplacer par quelque chose de froid que je sentais s'attarder sur mon quelque part sur moi. Mais je ne voulais pas que cette chaleur me quitte, j'aurais voulut leur crier de me laisser, me laisser cette chaleur et cette odeur que j'aimais énormément sans la reconnaître vraiment. Au final j'entendis des voix, on m'appelais ?

Mon prénom résonnais autour de moi, et difficilement je me forçait à ouvrir les yeux. Je tombais sur le visage inquiet de Sakura, mon amie. Non il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète je tenais beaucoup à elle, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure pour moi, à cause de moi. J'aurais voulu la rassuré mes le moindre de mes battements de cils me faisait affreusement souffrir. J'avais beau lutter contre ce nuage noir qui plongeait autour de mes yeux, je n'arrivais pas et finit par re-sombrer dans l'inconscience. Je sentais bizarrement un autre sang couler sur moi, je ne savais pas comment j'aurais pus le reconnaître. Mais c'était bien un autre sang qui coulais sur moi.

OoOoOoO

Une main douce me réveilla et j'ouvrais difficilement les yeux sur l'endroit où nous étions finalement arrivé. Mon regard parcourut l'espace avant que je reconnaisse enfin l'endroit...Non...tout mais pas ça....Non !!

_A suivre...Dernier chapitre_

_**LafolleNeko-girlz**_: Merci pour touteeeeuu t'es reviews je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ...Humhum ^^' Bon sur ceux je fuit ! * fuit *

_**Mariko89 **_: Il est là !! é_è pas sûr que ça te plaise mais bon ..Oh moins il est là hein héhé ! * Fuit aussi *

_**Délire de l'auteur et de ses amies :**_

Fofolle est déjà loin !!!

Les autres : -_- * soupire collectif*

Bon reviews ? Vous avez droit de la tuer ^.^


	6. Adieu

Chap 6 : Adieu

Non...Non je refusais d'y croire, pourquoi m'avait-elle emmené ici ? Je ne pouvais pas pensé qu'il était là ! Lentement, les yeux rivés sur notre destination sous le regard désoler de Sakura, je sortais de la voiture et me dirigeait vers les haute grille noir, surmonté d'une croix religieuse. La grille s'ouvrit au bon soin de mon infirmière. J'entrais avec hésitation, mon souffle était court et rachitique, mes mains tremblais et les larmes menaçais de couler sur mes joues.

Les graviers crissait sous nos pas, les oiseaux c'était tut, le vent ne soufflais presque plus, c'était comme si toute la nature retenais son souffle. Ou alors était-ce moi qui n'entendais n'y ne sentais plus rien, j'étais presque anesthésier dans cet endroit parce que je refusais d'y croire. Enfin nous, nous arrêtions devant une des pierres blanche. Ton prénom y était bel et bien gravé, et les larmes dévalaient désormais mes joues pâles et creuses. Maintenant que la réalité était devant mes yeux, j'étais complètement paralyser, que devais-je pensé ou faire ?

Alors que j'étais perdue dans les flots de sentiments douloureux qui m'assaillais, la vision de cette pierre glacé portant ton nom ramena en moi les souvenirs de cette nuit là. La conversation que j'avais surpris et enfin la cause de tout ce qui m'était arriver depuis 3 ans.

OoOoOoO

Nous étions sortit tout les deux, amoureux, nous mangions tranquillement lorsque je m'étais éloigner pour soulager un besoin naturelle, quelque chose c'était passé je ne saurais jamais ce qui c'est réellement passé pendant mon absence mais quoiqu'il en soit lorsque je revenais. Ton visage était fermé et emplie de douleur et de peine, ainsi que de colère. Je ne comprenais bien sûr pas ce revirement de situation toi qui souriait et riait avec moi il à quelque minute voilà que maintenant tu me faisait peur par ta froideur.

Puis je me souvins de t'es mots, si dur si blessant qui m'avais déchiré au plus profond de mon corps, comme si c'est simple mot avait détruit mon coeur. Non tu n'avais pas le droit de me quitter, tu m'avais promis que tu resterais toujours avec moi quoiqu'il arrive. Mais pourtant, à cet instant tu me quittais sous cette lune pâle, seule témoin de ma déchirure et de ma tristesse. Cependant, tu aurais dû t'en douter Sasuke, tu me connaissait pourtant, tu savais que je n'allais me laisser jeter ainsi, sans avoir d'explication. Alors évidemment j'ai fait l'erreur de ma vie, je t'est couru après je n'aurais pas dû.

Oui malgré la douleur que cela produisais en moi, j'aurais dû te laisser partir, te laisser me quitter et peut-être que tout cela ne serais pas arrivé. Mais idiot d'amour comme j'étais et que je suis encore, je t'avais couru après de longue minute j'avais couru encore et encore. Pousser par la force du désespoir à te retrouver, c'est toi qui me l'avais dit, ne perd pas cet espoir, avait tu prédit notre séparation ? Non je ne pense pas, c'était trop soudain pour être prémédité. Alors je suivais ce que tu m'avais dit, je ne perdais pas espoir. Malheureusement, je t'avais rattrapé tu était en train de discuter avec un autre homme. Il parlait du faite qu'il pourrait toujours me menacer pour que tu te plis à sa volonté, il disait que même si tu m'avais quitter tu m'aimais toujours et inversement.

Alors là je compris, tu m'avais quitter pour me protéger, pour qu'il ne m'arrive rien, pas vrai Sasuke ? Quel idiot je suis, j'aurais dû te comprendre et ne pas me laisser aller à mes sentiments puérils. Mais même si je me disais ça, même si je savais ça, je sentais que de toute façon ça n'aurait pas pus se passer autrement, que quoiqu'il arrive notre histoire aurait fini ainsi. Nous étions peut-être destiné à cela. Le silence puis le bruit typique d'une arme, je reculais, il avançait, l'ordre fut donner et le coups partit. Mais tu avais réagit plus vite que ton interlocuteur à face de serpent.

Le coups ne m'atteins pas je pensais, mais à la place se fut ton corps que je vit secouer d'un soubresaut effrayant avant de t'éffondrer sur moi, un cri s'éleva dans la ruelle, je criais ton nom. Non ! Pourquoi avait tu fait cela ? Pourquoi t'était tu interposer ? Tu aurait dû me laisser mourir parce que...Parce que...C'était de ma faute, oui ta blessure était ma faute. Ton visage encore plus pâle que d'habitude, me souriait gentiment comme pour contre dire mes pensés. Une main tremblante se leva vers ma joue et la caressa, laissant une trace rouge sur ma joue. Mes larmes dévalait mes joues et s'écrasait sur ton corps, maintenant dépourvue de vie. Ta mort étais de ma faute mais ton dernier sourire ne voulais dire qu'une seul chose :

« Je t'aime »

Je te criais désespérément de revenir, de revenir pour nous, pour moi. Parce que je t'aimais et que je ne voulais pas te perdre. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi ...Reviens, reviens pour nous.

Je relevais la tête vers l'arme qui était maintenant point sur moi, la rage du serpent était énorme. Conscient que toute ses magouille venait de plonger et qu'il ne t'aurais jamais dans ses rangs. Le deuxième coups partit et m'atteignit au ventre. Puis les deux malfrat prirent la fuite en entendant les badauds arriver paniquer par ses deux coups de feu. Mais déjà je ne les entendais plus, j'allais mourir avec toi, en te serrant dans mes bras qu'elle douce mort. Hélas pour moi, la balle qui m'était dédier n'était pas mortelle, en entrant dans mon ventre elle n'avais pas toucher réellement de point vitaux. Mais ça je le savais pas, pour moi j'allais mourir avec toi et ne pas souffrir d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience.

Des gens arrivait mais je ne voulais pas les voir, je te voulais juste toi mais lorsqu'il nous séparait je n'avais pas la force de te retenir, pas la force, si seulement je l'avais eu peut-être aurait-il compris que je voulais mourir avec toi. Mon corps me faisait atrocement souffrir mais je m'en fichais, je flottais dans un océan de noirs, et il me sembla que je repris connaissance quelque seconde mais se fut trop court pour que je me souvienne de quoique se soit. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçut que dans l'agitation j'avais perdue mon collier, ce collier que tu m'avais offert et qui comptais tant pour moi. Dans un sursaut de conscience j'avais entendu un des médecins s'exclamer :

« Il va s'en sortir ! »

Comment ça je vais m'en sortir ? Non je ne voulais pas m'en sortir, je ne voulais pas vivre alors que était à cause de moi, pour moi. Alors dans l'océan de noir que me rappelais ton regard sur moi, je décidais inconsciemment de perdre la mémoire, de toute effacer pour ne pas souffrir, si je devais vivre sans toi alors je recommencerais une nouvelle vie. Même si pour ça...Je devais t'oublier, je suis égoïste hein Sasuke ? Je me déteste pour ça...Pour t'avoir oublier.

OoOoOoO

Je revins à moi et le regard vide de toute émotions, je tombais à genoux devant ta tombe, qui malgré tout avait été entretenue, je supposais que c'était Sakura qui avait nettoyer cette pierre propre malgré le fait qu'elle semblait te détester. Mais moi je savais que ce n'était pas ta faute, si tu avais était embarqué dans des histoires louche, non ce n'était pas ta faute, c'était la mienne. Mes yeux s'emplirent de larmes nouvelle, comme une promesse de douleur à venir je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi, je le savais mais j'avais tout de même tenté de t'effacer de ma mémoire. Alors que je m'accablait de mille et un crime quelque attira mon regard sur le côté.

Sakura était partit voulant me laisser seul quelque instant, et là se tenant devant moi c'était la même hallucinations que l'autre jour à l'hôpital. Mais maintenant je savais que ça n'en n'était pas une, tu était là devant moi et tu avais tout fait durant c'est dernière semaine pour m'empêcher de tout oublier. Je devais vivre avec ce fardeau, avais-je été si cruelle pour mériter ça, mais au fond de t'es yeux j'y lisais ceci :

-Souvient toi pour pouvoirs avancé, pour aller de l'avant.

Mais si je ne voulais pas aller de l'avant ? Si je voulais rester en arrière pour garder son souvenir tout neuf de toi ? J'avais mon collier pour m'empêcher d'oublier oui mais...Non ! Ne disparaît pas reste avec moi ! Pas encore une fois je t'en pris. Mes prières restèrent sourde à son oreille et le fantôme que j'avais vu disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparue, pourquoi être revenue si c'était me laisser ainsi, avec toute cette souffrance ?. Ne laissant derrière lui qu'un goût amer et triste de solitude. Je ne pus m'empêcher alors de lever la tête vers le ciel pour hurler, hurler ma peine :

« SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!! »

Owari.

A suivre l'épilogue

Mariko89 se voit décerner la médaille du meilleurs détective xD : Très bonne résolutions de l'énigme je n'est rien à dire, cependant tu n'a pas trouver pour les apparitions du collier et de la fenêtre qui s'ouvre ^.^ Sasuke qui revient en tant que fantôme, je te rappelle que c'est aussi une fic surnaturelle ;) Bon moi je fuit hein !

Lectrice : Merci lectrice, voici ta suite, j'espère que tu n'est pas trop déçu ^^'

Sasunaru-tina : Cette fic me trainais tellement dans la tête que j'ai pas pus m'empêcher de l'écrire vite, hélas c'est déjà la fin, tu me diras ce que tu pense de mon idée de faire une suite

_**Délire de l'auteur et ses amies :**_

Akio : Bon c'est moi qui fait la fermeture de cette fic vu que Fofolle c'est barrer vite fait

Tyli : On n'est là pour te soutenir Akio

Akio : Merci, bref si vous avez encore la force de lire, l'épilogue va venir avec pour titre 'Renaissance'

Titylle : Ne vous fiez pas au titre, il est pas du tout joyeux du tout...Cependant Fofolle avant de partir à laisser un mot, « Si vous désirez j'ai déjà une idées de suite qui serais plus gaie ^.^ »

Akio : Mouais...Enfin là elle va surtout se faire trucidez par tout le monde, pour la suite on verra bien l'avis des lecteurs ^^ A la prochaine !!


	7. Renaissance

Epilogue :

Renaissance

Une jeune femme parcourait des couloirs qu'elle connaissait maintenant par coeur, ça faisait maintenant 2 mois qu'elle les parcourait chaque jour à la même heure. Espérant qu'en arrivant à sa destination elle trouverait du changement. Malheureusement chaque jour c'était la même chose, son silence pesant qui lui laissait sans cesse un goût de tristesse dans la bouche. Elle marchait d'un pas vif et presser, ses long cheveux rose flottant derrière elle et suivant le mouvement de ses pas. Elle devait se dépêcher, parce qu'elle reprenait son service dans deux heures à peine. Elle c'était vite habituer à ce nouveau centre et les patient était tous très gentil malgré leur 'problème'.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres rosé de la jeune infirmière, elle continua encore un peu puis pris un couloir à gauche avant d'entrer dans la cinquième salle de droite. Le docteur était là, calme et prenant bien les mesure du jeune patient, lorsqu'il vit arriver la jeune femme il lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. Il avait mal pour cette jeune infirmière, elle venait ici chaque jour, toujours à la même heure, c'est à dire quand elle avait un peu de temps libre et venait voire si l'état de son patient c'était améliorer. Il faut dire que c'était vraiment triste, après trois de coma alors qu'il venait de se réveiller, le voilà victime d'hallucination qui le fond s'enfoncer dans un dépression dû au choque postromantique éprouver leur de l'accident.

-Des amélioration docteur ? Fit la voix douce est emplie d'espoir de la jeune femme

-Non je suis désoler...Il est toujours pareil, enfermé sur lui-même et n'adresse la parole qu'à des 'personne imaginaire'

-Je vois...

Elle sourit tendrement en regardant le jeune homme qu'elle considérait comme son frère, il était vraiment dans un sale état. Ses cheveux d'habitude blond presque d'or était maintenant ternes et sans brillance, sa peau était plus pâle que celle d'un mort et son corps était excessivement maigre. Il refusait toute nourriture si bien qu'on avais été obliger de le transfuser. Sakura entra dans la salle d'un geste habituelle presque las, elle colla sur son visage son sourire joyeux habituelle, elle voulait forcer Naruto à réagir. Il ne devait pas perdre espoir, elle savais que Sasuke lui avait dit quelque jour avant sa mort, elle savait également que malgré ça Naruto l'aimais par-dessus tout et que c'est à cause de ça qu'il se laissais dépérir, car leur amour était sans frontière, spirituelle où physique.

« Salut Naruto ! Alors comment va tu aujourd'hui ?

-...

-Je vois, mais ça à l'air d'aller mieux non ?

-...

-Naruto...Ne perd pas espoir, c'est la pire chose que tu pourrais faire...

-Je sais...

Sakura sursauta, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réponde, sa faisait deux mois qu'elle venait, lui parlait et il n'avais jamais répondu, le jeune femme sentais que ce serait la seule réponse qu'elle aurait jusqu'à présent, alors avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai, elle s'assit sur le lit de Naruto et continua de parler, toute seule quoique...Plus vraiment a présent, il l'écoutait même si il ne le montrait pas.

Si l'on regardait de loin au aurait dit que c'était toujours cet échange banal qu'il y avait entre elle et le jeune homme, mais si on regardait de plus près on pouvait sentir que quelque chose avait changer. Rien d'extraordinaire mais peut-être une promesse de renaissance ? Et peut-être que cette impression de changement venait du micro sourire qu'affichait le visage pâle de Naruto...Qui sait ?

Owari

Hiyana : Merci de ton commentaire, je suis heureuse que ma fic t'es plus. Une suite te conviendrais ? Pas de problème ^.^ elle serait sans doute plus joyeuse, Enjoy !!

Nelto : Oui je sais c'est triste, oui je sais je suis un monstre, oui je sais tu veux une su....TU VEUX UNE SUITE ? Oo Si moi je suis sadique y'en à des maso par ici

Sasunaru-tina : Merci, et justement je pensais faire apparaître Itachi dans la suite, c'est pour ça que l'idée m'est venue ^.^ Question taille du chapitre oui mais là l'épilogue l'est encore plus :p Merci de ton soutient

_**Délire de l'auteur et ses amies :**_

Fofolle revenue : Couucouuu Alors vous avez l'air d'apprécier l'idée d'une suite..J'ai bien quelque idée et je vais profité des vacances pour scripter tout ça

Tytille : Ouais parce que a la rentrée faudra plus trop compter sur toi -_-

Fofolle : Oh ça va hein !


	8. Vote et non pas un chapitre

Bon alors, bonjour ou bonsoir chère lectrices/lecteurs (on sait jamais)

Je désirais avoir votre participation pour la suite potentiel de 'Le secret d'une vie'

Vous préfèreriez avoir un Sasu/naru (je m'arrangerais ;) ) Ou bien un Ita/Naru ?

Le choix vous reviens pour que vous soyez satisfait au maximum ^.^

J'espère que avoir beaucoup de vote pour pouvoirs faire un vrai trip mouahahahah...

Ok je sors ----- [ -]

Bizoouuuu a tous et à toutes !!!!! et vive le yaoi ! MOUAHAHAH


End file.
